Electricity distribution is the final stage in power delivery to end users. A distribution system's network carries electricity from a transmission system and delivers it to consumers. A distribution system begins as a primary circuit leaves a sub-station and ends as a secondary service enters a customer's meter. A variety of processes, materials, and equipment, including covered spacer cable power lines, are used by various utility companies to deliver electrical power.